


Never again (?)

by TheFartingRabbit



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: Begging, Brett is not amused, Choking, Choking on dick, Crying, Eddy is a little shit, Eddy is sometimes really dumb, Hitting, Hyung is a little shit, M/M, Maybe a part 2 follows, Name-Calling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slapping, Tears, but noticed it too late lol, forced blowjob, in the middle of a Relationship, just a writing exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Eddy did something he shouldn't have done and now is paying the price.Who knew that Brett could be like... this?Do not read when you are under 18/21 years old!Thank you. Warnings in the TAGS PLEASE READ THEM+++EXCERPT+++Eddy blanched. He had a hunch of what would follow when he saw Brett heading to the corner where they kept the toys. Oh no, please no.He whimpered.“Brett, please, I’m sorry. Please don’t do it. Please, I beg you.”“I don’t think you deserve to beg. Not now at least. You will endure.”+++Brett started the camera.“How about we start with… hmmm...” Brett tilted his head in a cute way - oh, Eddy was so weak for that - but his expression was hard and like stone. Eddy was in deep shit.“Well, it doesn’t matter with what we start, right? You will endure it anyway."+++With quivering lips and a few tears escaping his eyes, Eddy did as he was told and bent his legs, spreading them wide.“See, that wasn’t that hard, right?” Brett taunted him. The older man moved the camera and joined Eddy on the bed, sitting between his obscenely wide spread legs.+++
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Never again (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlochloebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlochloebear/gifts).



**Never again - Part 1 (?)  
**

Eddy knew he had forced Brett. He should have known better. But he didn’t. When Hyung came to visit them and dared Eddy to force Brett to give him a blowjob, he knew he should have just refused. Eddy and Brett have been together for 2 years now but not once Brett gave Eddy head. 

Not that Eddy minded much, the sex was still phenomenal but when Hyung came to him after dinner, whispering sweet things in his ear, how he should just “convince” Brett to give him head, he was all ears. Why was he all ears? He doomed himself at that moment.

Whispers turned into a dare, a promise that Brett would probably like it anyway, he loved Eddy, right? And he would do anything for Eddy, right? If not, it would mean that Brett lied to him, and didn’t love him. 

Hyung’s words were playing on repeat that night, long after he left them. Brett was sleeping peacefully next to him, not knowing what his boyfriend would do to him in a few moments.

Eddy bit his lip, nervous. Just the thought of Brett’s soft, lush lips around him made him hard. And it wasn’t fair. Eddy was always the bottom. He was just taking what he deserved! A small part of his brain warned him. This wasn’t good. He should stop. But he smashed the voice of reason. 

With swift movements he disposed of his boxer shorts and shirt, laying naked right next to his still sleeping boyfriend. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life.

He got up and straddled his boyfriend. But not like so many other times at the waist for sex, no, he had his knees right next to Brett’s head. Eddy grabbed his erect dick and when Brett opened his cute pink mouth to sigh, slipped the dick inside. Brett instantly woke, panicked. Eddy grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed his head into the pillow, pushing his dick deeper into the warm mouth of his boyfriend. 

Hyung was right, it felt amazing. Eddy felt the tight grip on his thighs, the fingernails dug into his flesh, saw the panic in Brett’s eye turned into something else, something darker and he still couldn’t stop. Slowly he began fucking into the mouth. His dick pressed into the back of the mouth a couple of times and every time was accompanied by gagging from Brett, which only stimulated Eddy more. The sudden tightening around his dick, the frantic attempts to breathe, everything. He still had one hand in Brett’s hair, moving his head forcefully as he wished while the other hand was still on his dick. 

His thrusts became more shallow and erratic. He was nearing his orgasm. One last time he pushed deep into Brett, forcing the man to gag and released his semen right into him. Brett coughed and spluttered. He had trouble breathing.

It wasn’t until Eddy came down from his high that he removed his dick and let go of Brett.

The man turned his head and spat out the cum he hadn’t swallowed on the pillow.

Eddy sat down beside him, so Brett could get up, which he did. Brett just rushed his head over the bed and threw up. All the cum came out and was hurled on the floor. Brett had tears in his eyes from the choking and now barfing, his abused lips pinks and swollen. He wiped his mouth after he finished and turned to Eddy with a hard glare. His boyfriend had the audacity to smile at him.

“See? It wasn’t that bad!”

What-the-hell?

Before Eddy could react Brett backhanded him. Even if Brett was smaller, he had a strength that was not to be messed with. Eddy fell on his side, his nose and right side of the face exploded in pain. 

Brett stood from their bed and left him for the bathroom. He didn’t even say a single word. Eddy heard water flowing and more gagging. He looked around. Their bed was a mess. Why did he do it? He felt bad now. He assaulted his partner in his sleep! Why the hell did he do it?!

The damage was done, he couldn’t take it back.

He felt a sticky mess dripping from his nose and knew he had a nosebleed. Just to confirm it, he gently wiped his nose with one of the bedsheets and yes, it came back stained with blood. Shit. 

The water stopped flowing. Moments later, Brett was standing in the doorframe, face stony and cold.

Eddy cringed. He should apologize.

“Brett, look, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry!”

Brett closed the distance between them and took Eddy’s head in his hands.

Soft and lovingly he stroked his cheeks. Then his hands wandered down and tightened around the delicate neck. Eddy choked and clawed at Brett’s hands. The older man straddled him so that he could not escape and pressed harder.

Eddy fell backwards, his mouth opened in a silent scream and attempted to suck in air, but it was fruitless. He started to panic. Was this how Brett felt? Probably. White specks danced before his eyes. Just before he thought he would pass out the pressure was lifted and he could breathe again. Greedily he sucked air into his lungs.

His head was a bit sluggish and his body slow to react, but he noticed he was being manhandled by his boyfriend. His arms were put above his head and tied to the headboard. His head fell onto the sullied pillow, smearing his own cum mixed with Brett’s saliva onto his cheek.

Then he heard rustling.

Slowly his eyes focused on what was happening. His boyfriend spread his legs. Then he took pictures of Eddy’s naked body. Eddy whined, he hated that, but Brett didn’t listen. Instead he slapped Eddy’s thigh with full force when he made a sound. The sound echoed in the room, an angry, red print of Brett’s hand bloomed on his thigh.

Then Brett got off the bed again and left Eddy behind. What would he do?

Eddy closed his legs and let them fall to the side. The semen still on his dick was cold and sticky. It took a couple of long minutes, then Brett came back. With the camera on the tripod. What the hell?

Brett turned on the light and plugged the camera into a power outlet. They usually used this camera to shoot their videos. This time a different video would be recorded on it. A much, much different video.

Eddy blanched. He had a hunch of what would follow when he saw Brett heading to the corner where they kept the toys. Oh no, please no. 

He whimpered.

“Brett, please, I’m sorry. Please don’t do it. Please, I beg you.”

“I don’t think you deserve to beg. Not now at least. You will endure.”

The older rummaged through the dresser before finally deciding on a few selected toys. Tears were welling up in Eddy’s eyes. He knew these toys and he hated them. On his way back, Brett started the camera. 

“How about we start with… hmmm...” Brett tilted his head in a cute way - oh, Eddy was so weak for that - but his expression was hard and like stone. Eddy was in deep shit.

“Well, it doesn’t matter with what we start, right? You will endure it anyway. Now spread your legs, you dirty whore, your punishment will begin.”

“Brett please, no. I really, I, please, no. Not like this, please.”

But Eddy’s pleas were cut off.

“Shut up, whore, or I will gag your useless beg hole. Now, don’t force my hand here, Eddy. Just spread your legs like the slutty whore you are. If you resist, I will make you pay for it. And we both don’t want that, right?”

Eddy knew it was a bad idea to fuck Brett’s mouth while he was sleeping. A really, really bad idea.

With quivering lips and a few tears escaping his eyes, Eddy did as he was told and bent his legs, spreading them wide.

“See, that wasn’t that hard, right?” Brett taunted him. The older man moved the camera and joined Eddy on the bed, sitting between his obscenely wide spread legs.

“Now, you will only speak when addressed, do you understand?” 

Eddy nodded dutifully.

“Good.” 

Brett put the things down and without warning slipped one dry finger into Eddy. It didn’t hurt but it was very uncomfortable. It didn't take long, then Brett removed his finger, looking at it. 

“You are a disgusting whore. Clenching down on my finger like you weren’t fucked last night. Such a needy slut.”

He squeezed a drop of lubricant on his index finger and pressed two of them inside. The lube helped, but it was still too dry. It didn’t help that Eddy was cramping up at the intrusion. Brett could be a bit rough in the bedroom, yes, but he was never like this. But Eddy had never fucked up so bad before either.

The fingers were scissored inside him, the thumb massaged the wrinkled muscle. Brett was methodical, not sweet as all the other times.

Far too quickly to call it a preparation, he removed his fingers and pressed his head against the tight opening.

“And now you will not scream.”

With that, Brett pushed into Eddy, hard, fast and uncaring. His hands gripped Eddy’s legs at the underside of his knee, lifting the boy off the bed with his strength.

It hurt, it hurt so damn much. Eddy was never taken like this. Brett was very careful with not hurting him, even in the beginning. They had massive foreplays with Eddy being prepared for almost half an hour with sucking, kissing and all the sweet stuff. This was nothing like it. Nothing at all. It felt like rape. 

When Brett’s hip touched his and his balls were pressed against Eddy’s butt he knew he had bottomed out. Eddy’s inner walls convulsed, trying to get the intruder out, but to no avail. His legs were repositioned on Brett’s shoulders and then his boyfriend began to move, not giving him the courtesy of letting him adjust. The pace was hard and fast. And for Eddy it hurt like hell. He was crying openly now, tears streaming down his face, drool dripping from his mouth as he turned his head to press it against the pillow. 

Each thrust was just pain. But Brett violated his prostate with each thrust, so his genitals swelled regardless. It felt so wrong.

But Brett didn’t care. His thrusts were deep and only deepened. Now his movements were lubricated with blood instead of the dry desert before so it was a bit easier, but still far from ideal. Eddy was super tight and his walls clenched down on him like never before thanks to the pain he was in. Not even their first time felt like this. His sharp thrusts were speeding up, he fucked into Eddy without a care, just chasing his own orgasm. He neglected his boyfriend's pleasure, focusing only on his relief. He didn't put on a condom, and he knew Eddy hated that; because it was a pain to get all the semen out, so when he finally came, Brett spilled his seed deep inside him. 

Eddy choked on his own spit as he felt his boyfriend orgasm inside him. But at least he was finally done, right?

He couldn’t help but whimper as Brett slipped out, his dick coated with blood and semen. 

“I would make you clean it up, but I think you would probably bite on it. So I’ll pass.”

Brett let the legs from his shoulders and sat back. 

“Now on the fun part of this evening.”

What?! Eddy whipped his head around and looked at Brett with wide eyes.

“What?”

The instant the question left his mouth and Brett’s glare darkened, he knew he fucked up again.

  
  
  


  
**End (?)**

**If you can not handle such thing, don't come crying to me. You have been warned!**


End file.
